Total Eclipse
by likeadiamond
Summary: 18 years into the future, Scarlett Butcher is still looking for answers about her father. Will her 'cousin' Tommy Moon hold the answers? Why has her mother been so secretive about it all over the years?
1. Scarlett

**Total Eclipse **

Chapter 1

A/N: This starts off a bit slow as I'm completely terrible at starting stories, but bare with it, hopefully it will start to get better!

7o'clock in the morning and the ringing of an alarm clock blasted out into Scarlett's bedroom. She lifted her hand slowly from under her duvet and pressed the button to turn the sound off. She sighed, and wondered why she still hadn't thrown that old thing out and replaced it with something that sounded less.. horrifying. If one imagined a cat being stepped on repeatedly, one would have a good idea at just how horrifying the alarm was. Scarlett rolled onto her back, and looked up at the ceiling. She could just about make it out; the room was dark and her curtains were shut tight. They hadn't been opened for days, she just wasn't in the mood. Scarlett sighed again. She had college today, which she hadn't enjoyed a day of since she started the month before, but it was made worse by the fact she hadn't slept a wink that night. She had just lay there, thinking. She had thought about her childhood. She rememered being six years old when the questions first started. She asked her mother repeatedly, "Where is my daddy? What happened to him?" but her mother never answered. She just tried to distract her daughter with toys and stupid books about fairys, which Scarlett had begin to resent by the time she was nine. Scarlett could tell, even at that young age, that there was something her mother wasn't telling her. When she was twelve, she brought questions up again.  
"What happened to my dad?" she asked one afternoon after school, holding an ice pack to her face. Another girl had attacked her and clawed at her face.  
"He was a bad person," her mum had said, avoiding eye contact. "Now stop asking me, Scarlett. I'm at my wits end with you. You know I was supposed to be going out tonight but you had to go and get in a fight." It wasn't what Scarlett had been hoping to hear but it was progress. A 'bad person'? Why? What did he do? Every year as Scarlett got older, she had began to resent her mother more and more. She enjoyed it when her mum went on nights out, even though it meant she had to look after herself for the night and sometimes even take herself to school the next morning.  
It wasn't until she was fifteen that she made a breakthrough. It was Halloween and instead of going out or throwing a party like she usually did, Scarlett's mother, Janine, had decided to stay inside all day and do nothing, which was quite out of character. Scarlett had sensed there was something wrong, but she didn't know what, so she decided, though it pained her, to be extra sweet with her mother and look after her, almost. As the seventh trick or treater that night knocked on their door, Janine had flipped.  
"That's it. This is doing my absolute head in. I'm in the right mind to call the police and have these little brats done for harrassment," she spat. Scarlett sensed her annoyance, and went to the door.  
"GO AWAY!" she shouted. The kids outside were wearing masks, but Scarlett could tell they had horrified looks on their faces, and they ran off together. "Tell all your little friends to not bother coming here!" Scarlett called after them, then slammed the door shut and returned to the living room, where Janine was pouring herself some wine.  
"Thank you," she sighed. She began to fill up a second glass. Scarlett watched her from the doorway. When Janine had filled the glass almost to the top, she looked up at her daughter.

"Here," she said, indicating to the glass. "You're almost an adult now, Scarlett. You're incredibly mature anyway. You're like me. Strong."  
Scarlett hesitated for a moment, then sat down on the couch next to her mum. She picked up the glass and took a sip, then placed it back down on the coffee table. Janine took more than a sip of hers, she practically downed half of the drink in one go. Scarlett watched her, quietly, until Janine put her glass down.  
"If you need anything, just let me know," she said. "You seem quite down today. You've always been there for me, so I'm returning the favour." This was a lie. Scarlett had felt alone most of her life, and she never felt more lonely than when she was in her mothers company. Janine looked at her, and gave a sad smile.  
"I'm sorry, Scarlett," she said, and picked up her glass and finished her drink.  
"Don't be sorry," Scarlett said. "I've had a.. great life. I've got everything I've ever wanted."  
"Except the truth?" Janine said, though she seemed to be talking to herself more than Scarlett.  
Scarlett remained silent.  
"You always asked me about him," Janine said. Scarlett knew she was talking about her father, and excitement rose into her chest, but she tried to remain calm and unaffected.  
"You have to understand, he was a bad person. He didn't really care about you, or me, or anyone except himself. He didn't even know how to love."  
Scarlett continued to say nothing, and let this sink in.  
"His name was Michael. Michael Moon," Janine continued.  
Scarlett froze. Those were the words she'd waited to hear for so long.  
"Why did you never tell me before?" she asked, quietly. A million thoughts raced around her head. There was another family in the Square with the name Moon. Was she related to them?  
"It wasn't right," Janine said slowly. "I shouldn't have even told you anything tonight. It's only because it's the anniversary of his death.."  
"Death?" Scarlett asked, her voice breaking. "He's dead? And you never told me?" She felt herself getting very hot. She looked at her mother, feeling nothing but anger. "I wish.. I wish I'd poisoned your wine!" she shouted, and hit her glass so that wine split everywhere. She stood up and left the room quickly. She didn't want to hear anymore.  
"Scarlett!" Janine called after her, but Scarlett ignored her and went to her room.

*

As Scarlett lay in her bed thinking about all of this, she heard her mother get up from the room across from hers, and go down the stairs. The Halloween where Scarlett had learnt about her fathers death had been nearly three years before, and since then, their already flawed relationship had dwindled even more, and they barely ever spoke. Scarlett felt nothing but anger for her mother. She didn't feel like she could ever forgive her.


	2. Uncle Alfie

Chapter 2

At 8:30, Scarlett finally left the house. She had stayed in her room until eight, which was when Janine left for work, then quickly made herself toast and got dressed in a simple black dress with a denim jacket over it. As she walked up the road, she felt herself drifting in her mind, due to the lack of sleep. She blinked several times to try and wake herself up, and then stopped, and realized she was outside the local pub, the Queen Vic. Someone was brushing the doorstep outside. It was Alfie Moon, the owner. Scarlett had never actually spoken to him, but since the night when Janine had told her her dads name, she had been meaning to speak to him and ask him questions, but she just didn't know how to go about it. She had realized that over the years, whenever he saw her he gave her a friendly smile, but as Scarlett was quite the loner, she had tried to avoid him and had blanked him in the past when he'd tried to strike up conversations.  
He took a break from brushing, and looked up and spotted her. A friendly smile appeared on his face.  
"Hi, Scarlett," he said.  
"Hi" Scarlett replied.  
Alfie's smile turned into a grin. "You off to college?" he asked.  
"Yes.." Scarlett said slowly. "But I don't feel so good.." She swayed a little, and Alfie's face became concerned.  
"Maybe you shouldn't be going?" he said, "you don't look very well. You should go home."  
"I can't," Scarlett said. "My mum takes the key so I can't get back in until four." This wasn't entirely truthful. While Janine did indeed take a key with her to work, Scarlett also had one of her own. Alfie didn't know that, though..  
Alfie paused, and looked at the door of the pub. "You'd better come in," he said. He pushed the door open, and indicated for her to go inside.  
"Thanks," Scarlett said, and she stepped up into the pub. Alfie followed behind her, and closed the door.  
Scarlett had never been in the pub before. It had a nice atmosphere, despite being empty. It seemed almost homely.  
"Do you want some water?" Alfie asked, going behind the bar.  
"Yes, please," Scarlett replied, sitting down on one of the bar stools. Alfie nipped to the back of the pub and returned a few moments later with a glass of water, and handed it to her.  
"Thank you," Scarlett said, taking a sip.  
Alfie watched her for a few seconds, then smiled.  
"Eighteen years," he sighed.  
"Sorry?" Scarlett asked.  
"I can't believe we haven't spoken in eighteen years," Alfie said. "Your dad wouldn't of wanted that, I don't think. What happened, did Janine warn you against us?"  
"No," said Scarlett, "She never told me anything. I didn't even know we were related. I didn't know my dads name until a couple of years ago."  
Alfie didn't say anything for a few moments, in fact he looked gobsmacked.  
"You are joking?" he said.  
"No" said Scarlett.  
"You've lived on this Square your entire life, and you didn't even know you had family here?"  
"I didn't know anything," Scarlett repeated. She felt odd, almost emotional, which wasn't like her. She didn't like to show emotion as she felt it made her look weak.  
Alfie rubbed his chin in disbelief.  
"You seriously know nothing about Michael - your dad?" he asked.  
"I know nothing," said Scarlett. "She won't tell me. I've asked her my whole life. I don't know what he looks like."  
Alfie shook his head slowly.  
"Janine.." he groaned, quietly. He looked at Scarlett. She looked like her mother, except she had a thin face, like her father.  
"I have pictures, if you'd like to see."  
Scarlett's eyes widened a little, but she once again tried to remain cool and calm.  
"Yes, please," she said.  
"They're a bit faded, mind you," Alfie said, "But you can still make them out. Follow me." He walked to the back of the pub, and Scarlett followed him. He led her upstairs, to the living quarters. She stood in the hallway as he entered his bedroom. He was in there for a couple of minutes, then came out with a shoebox.  
"Come into the living room," he said. She followed him, and sat down onto a faded brown leather couch. There was a football on the floor next to the couch.  
Alfie sat next to her, and lifted the lid off the shoebox.  
"I ain't looked at these pictures for a while," he said. The first picture at the top of the pile in the box was of Alfie, and a woman who Scarlett knew to be his wife, Kat, looking a lot younger, with a small baby.  
"That's my Kat and our Tommy," Alfie said, fondly. He took the picture out, and fished out a few more and moved them to the side. Then he picked one out and looked at it for a moment, then handed it to Scarlett.  
The picture was of Alfie, quite a bit younger, and a man she didn't recognize.  
"My dad..?" she whispered.  
"Yeah," said Alfie.  
Scarlett stared at the picture for a while, trying to take it all in. He was tall and thin, with quite a gaunt face. Alfie was smiling in the picture, but the other man.. her dad.. was not. Alfie seemed to pick up that this was what she was thinking.  
"He wasn't one for smiling," he chuckled.  
"Are you brothers?" Scarlett asked, dragging her eyes away from the picture at last to look at Alfie.  
"Cousins," he replied. "He came and lived on the Square for a few years before.. well.." He broke off, and looked away awkwardly. Then he fished out another picture and handed it to her.  
"This is him and you," he said.  
Scarlett looked at the picture. There was the man again, this time with a little baby in his arms. He still wasn't quite smiling, but the look on his face made her think he was happy.  
Scarlett felt like there was ice in her stomach, and she felt sick.  
"Your dad adored you," Alfie said, looking at the picture.  
Scarlett felt her eyes sting and fill up. Alfie saw, though she tried to hide it. He remained silent for a few minutes and let her continue to look at the picture.  
"I've only got one more," he eventually said, and picked it out and handed it to her. This time it was of two young boys.  
"This is your dad and his brother," he said. The picture was very faded and Scarlett could barely make it out. She gazed at it for a few moments, then looked up.  
"I guess this means you're my uncle," she said, quietly.  
"I guess it does," said Alfie. He smiled at her, sympathetically.  
"Your dad wasn't perfect, but who is? I think he taught everyone who met him something. I'm not sure what, but something. After he passed, it made me realize some things, so I owe him that. And I know how much he loved you, Scarlett."


	3. Lexi

Chapter 3

Scarlett spent what felt like hours staring at the three pictures of her father that Alfie had given her, and thinking about everything he had said. She felt more angry than ever at her mother, the thought of having to go home later and face her made her blood boil. Alfie had disappeared to make cups of tea, and left Scarlett to look at the pictures. Suddenly, Scarlett heard a voice behind her.  
"Ello," the voice said. Scarlett turned around and saw Alfie's wife Kat stood in the doorway. She didn't look annoyed or upset. She looked at the pictures in Scarlett's hands and smiled gently.  
"Alfie's showed you pictures of your dad?" Kat said, walking over to the sofa and sitting next to Scarlett.  
"Yeah," Scarlett said, giving a small smile. "Did you know him?"  
"I knew him quite well," Kat said. "We were really close once."  
Scarlett's smile grew, and she looked back down at the photos.  
"I don't have any pictures of my own," she said.  
"Really?" Kat enquired. "Well Scarlett, I'm sure Alfie wouldn't mind if you kept these."  
"Thank you.." Scarlett replied. She hadn't been expecting Kat and Alfie to be so nice, she had almost been preparing herself to fight with them to get answers. Alfie returned with three cups of tea, and they all sat together, in silence, drinking. Scarlett still had another question on her mind, but she didn't think it was appropriate, also, she wasn't sure if she was ready for the answer. She looked around the room, and spotted a photo on the mantlepiece. It was of Kat, Alfie, and a boy around Scarlett's age, who she knew to be their son, Tommy. She couldn't help but notice how much Tommy resembled her father. She'd seen him about the Square before, but as she had never known what her father looked like, she had nothing to compare him to. The only difference was, Tommy was smiling in the photo, and his face almost looked kinder.  
"Tommy," Scarlett said, "He's my cousin, right?"  
Kat put down her tea. "Yeah, he is," she answered.  
"He looks like my dad. Like, he looks more like my dad than Alfie," Scarlett said, jokingly. Kat and Alfie exchanged slightly anxious glances, but Scarlett didn't notice, she was too busy thinking about everything she'd learnt that morning.

After the three of them finished their tea, it was nearing noon.  
"Are you feeling better?" Alfie asked Scarlett.  
"Yes," she replied. "Actually, I think I'll leave now. Thank you for everything."  
"No problem at all, sweetheart," Alfie said. "Make sure you come back and see us soon, won't ya?"  
Scarlett nodded, and after putting her new pictures in her bag, got up and went back through the pub and out the doors. Her stomach felt like it was flipping all over the place, and she went out into the Square and sat down on one of the benches. Thoughts about her dad kept racing through her head, until suddenly she recieved a steaming hot liquid all over her legs.  
"OW!" she yelled, jumping up and trying to brush the coffee off of herself. She looked up and there was a girl standing before her, with a half empty cardboard cup of coffee, and a hand over her mouth. Scarlett could tell she was grinning, and this seriously annoyed her.  
"What did you do?!" she exclaimed.  
"I'm sorry," said the girl. "I tripped. I didn't see you there."  
"Really?" fumed Scarlett, "Are you blind? Maybe it's those ridiculous fake eyelashes you've got on." The girl was indeed wearing noticibley fake eyelashes, as well as a lot of fake tan, and she had bleach blonde hair.  
"Maybe you should try moving in the future?" the girl said, fiercely. Suddenly a woman, who looked like an older replica of the girl, appeared.  
"What are you doing, Lexi?" the woman asked.  
"Nothing mum," moaned Lexi.  
"We have to go," Lexi's mum said. "Come oooon!"  
Lexi and her mum walked away, and left Scarlett standing there, angrily. Her legs were still burning from the coffee, and they had gone an interesting shade of red. Thankfully though, her bag was safe.


End file.
